Scared Hope
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Chosen by the Gods, five humans are marked and changed into demigods. There fate, to save Egypt from the Blue-Eyed Demon Princess. But when there fate throws them all into complicated relationships can the demigods save the Egyptian royals before it's too late? Or is it the demigods who need the saving?
1. Yugi

_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

It was a quite night in the sands of Egypt. A small family consisting of a blacked haired, tan skinned man and a light brown haired, pale skinned woman sat cuddled before a fire. There two years old so, who hair resembled that of gold and eyes of honey lay sleeping in his basket.

The stars shimmered over head, glimmering bright over the couple and there child. A sudden flash of purple light rimmed a single star before it began to fall, fading into a pale lilac then disappeared before being lost over the horizon.

All the could be heard with was crackling of the fire before the couple rose to there feet and headed off somewhere after the women gave her baby a kiss.

A pair of unearthly violet eyes watched them from the shadows until the couple were far enough away. The figure stalked over to the basket. It's jet black and sleek fur glistened in the fires glow. Both pointed ears angled down towards the child, it's eyes boring into the infant.

Upon arrived beside the baby's basket it's identity was revealed to be an egyptian jackal. It sniffed the child, earning a small coo from the baby upon it's awakening. The jackal's lips turned up into a strange smile as it lifted it paw placing it on the child's left shoulder. It's claws began to glow a light purple.

"With this mark, I claim thee." Swiftly the jackal sliced to cuts into the child's left shoulder, but the babe didn't even squirm. The two marks emanated a purple light before fading to a pair of light scars.

"Command your power, dominant with strength. Your four brothers await."

"Hey!" the man man called.

"Get away from my baby!" the woman screamed charging at the jackal with a raised stick. It's deed done, the jackal turned and fled back into the shadows of of night.

Both the mana woman rushed to there two-years-old baby, examining him over for any possible wounds. When they found none they thanked the Gods. But in there haste they both failed to noticed to two pale scars on the son's left shoulder, or the quick flash of purple light from his eyes.

One Year Later

A pale skinned, white haired boy at the age of three crawled around his oasis him. His soft brown eyes taking in everything with wondered.

"Don't wonder to far honey!" called out a woman with equally pale skin and whitish-silver hair. Her eyes a soft gray-blue.

The boy cried out happily as he continued to explore, unseen by either a white figure loomed over head in the palm trees. It's blue eyes sharp and pointed on the boy. Watching the child hobble over to a small pond the figure took it's change, spread it's wings and glided down to the boys side.

The child saw a large, while bird heading its way and was just starting to cry. "Shh, little one. I won't harm you." the bird cooed making the boy stare in wonder before braking out in giggles. The corners of the birds beak stretched up.

Leaning down the bird began gently pecking at the boy's hair, tickling the child causing him to fall over laughing. When the boy rolled over onto his stomach the bird slowly began to climb on top his back, now lightly pecking at his ear and neck.

As the child lay distracted the bird's talons began alit with blue light. "With this mark, I claim thee." The birds talons quickly slashed into the boys back, but the child continued laughing, no feeling a thing. The marks gave off a shimmering blue before paling into three small scars in the center of his back. "Out wit all others, sharpen your senses to a deadly point. Your four brothers await."

The moment the bird stopped tickling the him, the boy turned around to see it begin to take off. A second later the child's mother rushed over to her son babbling out if he was alright and it's going to be okay.

"Ra damned hawk!" she hissed before lifting her child and walking back to there hut. But she never found the three scars on her son's back, nor never noticed that days her child's eyes flash blue.

One Year Later

The sun was at it's highest and it was a rather hot day.

A tan child with pale golden hair crept around the corner to snag an apple and loaf of bread. The moment he did the cart owner cried out sending the child into a mad dash to escape the guards. With ease the boy out maneuvered and out rans both the guards and any "good citizens" who died to help capture him.

It was sunset by the time the boy found a quite spot to rest after finishing his meal. He sat soothingly by the Nile river bank. He loved the water.

Just before the last of the sun's rays could vanish the boy spotted a golden nile crocodile trudging its was over to him. The boy's began to try and escape when he could his feet tangled in some reeds.

The child could only watch in terror as the nightly beast loomed over him with a pair or strange green eyes boring into the child's lilac ones.

The croc gave him a warming hiss before nudging his leg. The boy started on his astonished fright as he watched the crocodile new him free and hear it hiss and growl but in a more motherly-like manner.

Once free the boy tumbled to the ground, tired. The croc curled around him, shielding him with it's scales from the world as a mother's embrace would.

An unnatural smile pulled at the crocodile's scaly lips. It placed one of its webbed feet on the drowsy boy's left shoulder, its glowing green claws resting against his neck. "With this mark, I claim thee." And with speed unseen the croc clawed the left side of the child's neck. The wound shimmering green. "Ran faster then shadow, move freer then the sky."

The four glowing, green marks on the child faded to four pale tan scars. Slightly visible if exposed.

The crocodile's green eyes warmed as it lay there, curled up beside the boy who was now asleep. "Your four brothers await," the croc hisses before falling asleep with beside the child.

The next morning, a few hours before dawn and the sky still darkened by late night the boy awoke alone, wondering if it was all just a dream. Feeling his neck to felt four small scars, now knowing it was all true. But why did the crocodile let him live?

Well, he wasn't going to complain. Stretching for the day ahead the boy felt more alive and energetic then ever. As the four-year-old began to head out his own eyes flash green once, but he didn't notice. Neither did he take note of his increased speed when he ran towards the direction of town.

Three Years Earlier

The sun was just rising as an elderly man rushed into a room after hearing loud and harsh crying.

"There, there my grandson. It's alright." the elder hushed the one-year-old baby.

When the child's crying didn't completely stop the elder began to rock him.

"Meew!"

The man looked in the window, his round violet eyes narrowing on the cat. "Shoow! Shoow!" But when the cat only sat and began to purr, curling it's tail around its paws the man sighed before going back to his wailing- The man's eyes widened when he saw his grandson watching the cat, smiling and no longer crying.

The elder chuckled. "Well, I see you like that mau." He placed the baby back in his basket, stroking his cheek with his aged-old hands. Looking up at the egyptian mau the man sighed. "Please watch over him?"

The cat only purred louder in answering the man, but it earned the feline a smile of gratitude has it watch the human walk out of the room.

Turning it's unnatural magenta eyes to the babe in the basket the may padded over to the child.

"Such a sweet kit," it gave a heartfelt purr. Listing it's paw to lay a single glowing magenta claw in the pale child's chest. "With this mark, I claim thee." It purred as it dragged its claw across the center of the babe's soft chest. The mark glowing a magenta light. The baby giggled and cooed though it all as the light began to fade to a single pale scar.

"Your heart is your guide, and your soul sheer." The mau watched as the boy's eyes natural amethyst orbs shimmered magenta for a few moments before faded away. Leaning down the cat gave the scar a motherly lick with it's soft, smooth tongue.

Purred once more as the baby patted the feline's head roughly the mau turned to leave. Leaping upon the window ledge it glanced once more at the babe. "Your four brothers await,"it purred before leaping down and vanishing into the fading night.

Five Years Later

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was slightly cloudily as to block the sun. There was a slight cool breeze coming from the nile and there air was warm but not to hot.

It was durning this time a small boy of five-years-old was caught napping under and palm tree in the palace guard. No one bothered him seeing as he was the young prince's younger cousin.

A soft ruffling awoke the boy from his light nap. His blue-gray eyes widening as he gazed upon a black baboon sitting before him. Hie black, shaggy hair standing on end.

"I won't harm you child," then boy heard the monkey state right before he was too scream. Not his voice completely silent as he eyed the talking monkey.

"Y-you can talk?" he inquired as awe.

"Yes," the baboon nodded. "And I have a gift for you child." he stated holding out his paw. "Let me see your left hand, if you would."

As the boy started into the baboon's strange golden eyes he felt hypnotized as his hand moved on it's own.

The monkey's claws began to shimmer to life a golden glow. "With this make, I claim thee," it stated as it raked all five of it's claws over the top of the boy's left hand. As the marks sparkled to a fad they formed five pale scars over his boy's hand. Only noticeable if shown openly since he was a slight tan. "Full of energy you must tame, but never lose your love you have for a game."

As he released the boy's hand he blinked, as if returning to reality. He glanced down as his hand and gasped. "What did you do too me?"

But the child's question was never answered as the baboon began to climb the tree in his stride to leave. Looking back down at the child, the monkey smiled, "Your four brothers await."

Before the boy could question the monkey it was gone.

"Young Master, what are you doing out here alone?" a servant girl came rushing to the boy's side watching the black baboon flee. When he couldn't give her an answer he just showed her his hand. Shocked and fearful the servant woman grabbed his wrist, pulling his towards the healers chambers, even once noticing the boy's gray-blue eyes flash golden.

Sixteen Years Later- Present

"Catch that kid!" out cried a guard. A few yards ahead ran a small boy with black star shaped hair, tipped purple. Luscious golden-bolt- bangs framed his could child-like face. His pale skin a luna-white and his eyes star-struck amethyst jewels.

Why he was running, well…

Our of nowhere a shopkeeper who had seem the boy flee the guards grabbed him. Instantly the boy began to thrash. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" he cried. Bit the shopkeeper only grubbed as the guards approached.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." With that he shoved the boy into the guards arms. One of the guards nodded there thanks, tossing the man three gold coins as gratitude before turning and heading back to the palace. The boy's arms now bound with tight ropes.

The teen sighed, not know what he had done. Honestly! All he did was ask the female shopkeeper which of her flowers would last longer when he was suddenly jumped by the two guards. He hadn't even been doing anything illegal. Sighing again he only hoped when he was brought before the Pharaoh they would see the truth. He only hoped…

As he was shoved though the gates the eyes of a lilac man watched from the shadows.

His neck suddenly tingled. Glancing to the side he saw a green glow. Eyeing the light before snapped his gaze back at the boy who was now within the palace walls.

"Dammit," the man hissed has to back away into the shadows.

**XxX**

As the teen was dragged and shoved down the halls his unusually wide amethyst eyes gaze about, taking everything in with awe.

It was then a loud creek sounded as a pair of massive stone doors were pushed open revealing a large room. Stone columns lined around the room at it's edge, tiled stones made up the floor. In the center was a small tower of long stairs and at the very top was a golden throne. Around the steps were six people. On one side lined four men. One with a ring-like necklace, one that was old and hand only one eyes, one the held a golden rod and had frigid blue eyes and the last was bolded as held some type of key.

On the other side stood three more men of which one held a scale, one with that had crazy white hair and demonic dark brown-red eyes with a scar down the right side and the other wild platinum blond with psychotic violet eyes. If you could call them that.

The fourth person was a woman with a necklace. All gazing down at the boy being dragged in.

At the top of the steps, upon the throne was a young man, possibly in his teens downing a crown. He looked almost identically to the boy only his hair was a bit more wild with red instead of violent lining, a beautiful sun-kissed tan, well, leaned and muscular, looked to be taller. Though it was his intense crimson gaze that caused the teens brett to hitch before he was forced to his knees before the group or people.

"What are the crimes of this peasant?" It was the elder of the group who spoke.

"His crimes are for impersonating the Pharaoh." one of the guards stated.

_'What?' _the boy gasped.

A collective 'hmm' was heard around the room. "He does look like you sire. Just smaller, paler and more child-looking." stated the one was the ringed-necklace. I grew strangely silent after that.

"Little boy, why do you find it amusing to resemble me?" the teen knew that deep, luxurious, baritone voice belonged none other to the Pharaoh. For a moment he was afraid to speak. Until however…

_'Little boy?'_ the teen boiled heatedly. His head snapped up quicker then anyone could stop him when rich amethyst eyes born into heated crimson. "I was born like this." he stated firmly. "And I'm not little."

It took the court and Pharaoh a moment to get over the teens bold attitude before the Pharaoh smirk. "My my, you're a fist one aren't you?" The Egyptian ruler teased. "To be so bold as to speak to me in such as manner when you have committed a crime."

"If buying flowers is now against the law, then yeah I have!" the teen hissed. Really? He figured the Pharaoh would hear him out. But it seem he was nothing more then an arrogant, spoiled child. Ah well. Life was interested while it lasted.

A guard struck the teen in the back of head for his disrespectfulness. The boy just took the abuse. Nothing new to him anyway as he spit out a glob of blood.

"What do you mean?" it was now the woman who asked. Something in her voice soothing the teen.

"I was just trying to buy some flowers when you 'dogs'" he most ion to the two guards. One kicking his thigh. He hissed in pain a moment before returning his attention to the woman. "Came after me all of a sudden. No warning. No statement as to why I was being arrested. Just-" the boy was silenced by a kick to the face.

"You little liar. You know damn well what you did wrong." one of the guards spat.

"Then please, enlighten us?" the platinum blond grinned as a faint shine gleamed him under the old mans hair that covered his hidden eye.

"We got a tip that it was this little shit who raped that little girl to death the other days." One of the guards stated.

"When he finally caught him he fought us. We knew it was him." the other finished.

The teen though was not boiling with rage and it showed clearly in his eyes as they began to darken. "What!? That's absurd! would never-"

"Silence!" one of the guards struck the boy with his staff hard in then face, leaving a bruise.

The Pharaoh sprang to his feet. "Enough!" He turned to his left. "High Priest Aknadin?" his eyes narrowed down at the elder priest. Said priest looked pissed with his deep frown.

"Guards!" he call out. Seven men rushed into the throne room. "Arrest those two!" Within seconds both guards beside the boy were apprehended, the teen cut free and the court gathering around the once pair of guards.

"What the hell!?" one of then cried as they were both being bound.

Aknadin pointed to his covered eyes. "I saw with my God-Eye your thought and intents." the elder growled as both tied men gulp.

"And the verdict?" questioned the Pharaoh.

"It was they whom committed the crime on that peasant girl. When they were caught by accident by the girls father they killed him. But because there was not other witnesses and the issue causing a commotion they needed a scapegoat." Aknadin gazed down at the teen who remained kneeling, glaring strangle heatedly at the pair of ex-guards. "They have a fascination was children." he hissed. "The figured accusing this boy would allow him to indulged in there entertainment with him before his death and at the some time clear up the mystery of the other murders. Leaving them in the clear to continue there hobby."

The high priest looked back at his Pharaoh. "And there have been others, sire."

Fiery red eyes blazed down upon the two previous guards. "Take them to the dungeons. That are to be executed by nightfall," he ordered. "Marik, Bakura!" he called out. His eyes catching the excited gleams in both men. "Have fun." the Pharaoh smirked before both the white haired and platinum blond grinned wickedly as they followed the guards out of the throne room with the other two prisoners kicked and screamed all the way.

Sighing the Pharaoh turned back to the boy, still kneeled on the floor. Walking over to him to ordered, "You may stand," softly. Slowly the boy rose to his feet. Coming to the Pharaoh's shoulders.

Placing his hand on the teens chin and lifting his gaze to his, and Pharaoh had to steady his breathing at though breathtaking eyes. "What is your name?"

Starring into the Pharaoh's deep pools of crimson the teens opted to just go with it. His eyes flashed magenta for by a moment.

"Yugi."


	2. Mokuba

Neko: It's decently edited. Enjoy.

Anory: Also Neko is an old lady today! -laughs-

Neko: ANORY!

Star: Neko-Mommy's 21st birthday's today! -cheers-

**x.x.x.x**

Atemu started down at the strange, pale child. His eyes taking in all he could.

"Hm. Very well," he turned to the high priest whom welded the rod. "Seto, take Yugi to Mokuba's chambers. He is to be his servant."

Seto's blue eyes darkened. "Your Highness, with all do respect, I really don't see why you would choose Mokuba as appose to many others." It was clear in his voice Seto was very much against Yugi being Mokuba's servant. Atemu knew all to well why, but he also hoped through Yugi, he could show Seto he needed to start letting go.

"Your concern it noted Seto, but my decision is final." As Atemu began making his way back to his throne he noticed Seto had yet to move from his spot. Reaching his throne and reseating himself Atemu sighed. "Mahado," he called the priest who looked up. "Escort Yugi to Mokuba's chambers."

Mahado bowed before walking over too the teen and leading him away.

"But you asked me to do that!" Seto hissed, annoyed.

Atemu sighed. "Well you looked so contest daydreaming that I felt rude to disturb you."

Seto know this was Atemu's way of telling him to stop acting dumb and concentrate. For Seto never was unforced in meetings, but when things came to Mokuba… Again the Pharaoh sighed before returning to the morning issuers at hand and leaving his cousin to sulk in silence.

**XxXxX**

Trailing behind Mahado Yugi looked around the hallways they ventured through. There were several paths, twists and turns but at the corner of each wall Yugi could just make out small markings. Wither they were picture or symbols he never got a change to figure out for after a few minutes of walking Mahado stopped before a large door with light blue matting of a zigzagging, wavy pattern design. Yugi gazed at the door with interest.

The sound of knocking and a small but firm 'enter' calling out before the priest opened the door to stand in the entryway, blocking Yugi from any kind of view within.

"Mokuba the Pharaoh as personally assigned you a servant."

Yugi could hear the boy groan in displeasure. "Very well. If my cousin wishes." With that Mahado nodded before stepping aside to allow Yugi entrance just before shutting the door behind him.

Now alone in the room with his new 'master' Yugi quickly glances around taking in all the scrolls and books about. As well as a few toys here and there. It looked to be an average teens room, and there sitting at his desk with his back facing him was his master.

Yugi could only standing there, waiting, watching. Until a sudden tingle made it's presence known to Yugi. He place a hand on his chest as the sensation grew until the scar under his shirt began to shine magenta. Looking over to the boy Yugi eyed his master's left hand that was in the air for the owner to examine. The back of his hand has five scars, with each emanating a golden glow.

As quickly as the lights came, they faded, leaving both boys in the room in silent awe before the younger turned to look at his 'servant' more intently. His blue-gray eyes studying him as his gaze wondered all over Yugi's body making the teen highly uncomfortable.

Mokuba rose from his chair and began circling Yugi, constantly staring, his eyes sweeping over his entire form. Finally Yugi voiced the issue.

"Is there something you're looking for?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact." the boy replied straightening himself. "Your scars. Where are they?"

_'Scars?'_ Yugi pondered for a moment. His eyes shifted to Mokuba's left hand, seeing the five scars there that looked…like….claw- Yugi face-palmed. Of course!

Mokuba watched Yugi curiously.

The teen then lifted the ends of his shirt up to reveal his chest. There Mokuba saw a single scar, slightly angled in the center of the pale one's chest. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"So, are you one of the four brothers I was told about?" Yugi lowered his shirt, least someone see and thinking something completely differently. The teen gave his master a questionable look.

"I guess. I don't remember much."

"When did you get you're scar, and by who?"

Yugi thought a moment. "I've had this scar since I was a baby. But I sort of remember a silver and black cat."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "An egyptian mau? You were marked by Bastet then, and judging by you scar count your the leader."

Yugi just started. Egyptian mau? Leader? Bastet? What was this kid talking about.

As if sensing Yugi's confusion Mokuba began explaining. "You see you and I are what are called demigods. We weren't born from a god and mortal like normal demigods would be, but the gods marked us as one of there's at young ages. Giving out bodes time to adjust and change to there newly forming abilities."

"Abilities?" Yugi questioned.

Mokuba nodded. "Yes." He lifted his hand to show off his scars. "I was marked by Thoth and have the ability to control nature as in wood and plant stuff."

Catching on, "I guess I have the abilities to manipulate metals and create light." Mokuba eyed him.

"Two abilities?" Then he chuckled. "Figures since you're our leader."

"What leader? Of who? What are you talking about?"

"Despite you being young, you must still remember what Bastet took you when giving you the mark."

It was silent for a moment. _**'Your heart is your guide, and your soul sheer.'**_ Yugi's eyes slowly widened as it started coming back like it was only yesterday. _**'Your four brothers await.'**_ Looking back over to Mokuba Yugi nodded. "Your four brothers await. So… You're saying you're one of those four brothers?" When Mokuba only nodded Yugi began to feel slightly dizzy. "Okay, lets say I believe you. Why would they mark us and who are our other three 'brothers'?"

The younger shrugged. "I don't know who the other three are or why we were marked. But I do know that in time our remaining brothers will arrive."

An angelic brow rose. "And, how do you know all this?"

"I've been doing research since I was marking by Thoth at the age of five-summers-old. That and the monkeys and baboons tell me things."

"Monkeys and baboons?" Yugi inquired rather skeptically.

"Thoth appeared and marked me in his baboon form. So, like wise I'm able to speak with any monkey type animal." He started curiously at Yugi. "Since Bastet came to you in her Mau form she must be able to speak and understand all cats, right?"

Yugi glanced down. He never told anyone he could talk to cats. They'd think him crazy, but… Yugi shook him head and Mokuba smiled.

"Then we're brothers." Looking up Yugi could only smile back towards Mokuba as the young gave him such a joyous expression. Suddenly something accrued too Yugi.

"Wait! But, I'm your servant. I can't call you brother. Your my mast-" Yugi was silenced when a piece of bread was shoved in his mouth.

"In that case, as your master I command you too treat me and behave around me as you would a friend and call me either brother or by my name, Mokuba."

Yugi smiled good naturally. "Very well. My name's Yugi."

"How old are you Yugi?"

"Seventeen-summers-old. And you?"

"Wow. You're only a summer older then me." Yugi blinked. Sure he wasn't the tallest teen for his age, but Mokuba too was fairly short for being sixteen. However, despite that Yugi and Mokuba became fast friends but remained to keep there hidden lives still a secret.

As the days passed Seto easily noticed Mokuba always around Yugi and never seem to have time for him, his big brother. Wither it was jealousy or the fact his little brother's servant always called him by his name, Seto didn't know.

The boy's friendship didn't go unnoticed for even Atemu became curious. Soon the whole palace knew of Yugi and his closeness with high priest Seto's brother. Something Seto was highly displeased about. However, it wasn't until a month later that Seto caught them out in the gardens. He heard Yugi call Mokuba brother and he though Mokuba was indefinitely correct and punish him for such disrespect. But when he didn't and momently later repeated Yugi's address to calling the servant _his_ brother too, Seto lost it.

He had marched into the gardens raving and ranting at Yugi who flinched and cowered before Mokuba whom only started at his older brother with boredom. Then it happened. Seto raised his hand and slapped Yugi. No one, not even Mokuba knew what happened next. One moment he was standing there and then next Seto was on the ground, a growing bruise on his jaw.

After that day Seto remained at a distance. Yugi had informed Mokuba he had punched Seto five times in the jaw. Mokuba only thought it was once, but Yugi quickly dismissed that though telling him he moved so fast one might think it was only once.

It was now two months later, Yugi was walking down the halls heading to Mokuba's chambers when he was intercepted by the Pharaoh.

"Why hello there. I haven't seen much of you around."

Yugi just nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. Atemu sighed. "You may look up at me little one."

_'Little one?'_ Yugi's eye twitched and when he did gaze up his eyes were softly glowing and his pupils slightly oval-ed, but Atemu took no notice of the small changes.

"I have notice, as has everybody in the palace, your closeness with high priest Seto's young brother, Mokuba." Yugi nodded. "I wish to know the indication of this…closeness you two share." Yugi could have sworn he could here a vague hint of jealousy as well as caught a momentary gleam of possessiveness and anger in those radiant red rubies.

Yugi shivered some, not liking that look. "We're just friends, my Pharaoh."

Atemu hummed a moment before a cry drew them both to the end of the hall.

"Yugi, there you are!" Mokuba rushed over, eyeing his cousin. "You were suppose to be at me chambers a half an hour ago."

"Sorry," Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Got a bit sidetracked."

Mokuba glanced to the side at Atemu. "I can see that." The older teen blushed, causing Atemu to smirk and Mokuba to sigh. "Let's just get going. There's still more to do." Yugi nodded, turned to give Atemu a polite bow of farewell and left.

As Mokuba began to leave, "Please Atemu, just leave him be for now." At the whispered command coming from his younger cousin Atemu could only watch Mokuba off.

_'I'm afraid it's too late for warnings, my little cousin.'_ the Pharaoh mused as he turned, continuing on his way to his previous destination.

**x.x.x.x**

Neko: Ohhhhh~ What does Atemu have planned for Yugi? I don't know!

Star: Yes you do. I saw you script on the desk Mommy. You've already have the whole story planned for 16 chapters and an epilogue.

Neko: -burns red-

Anory: -hysteric laughter-


End file.
